Polos Opuestos/Capítulo 2
Polos Opuestos: Capítulo 2 ---- Los dos chicos se encontraban en el bosque, ambos miraban a su alrededor detallando cada uno de los detalles que veían, era ciertamente maravillosa la cantidad de especies que residían en ese lugar y algunas incluso desconocidas para ellos, aunque Elkie no tomaba mucha importancia, ya que le importaba más la situación de Toshiro. Elkie: -''Con Mudkip en brazos, acariciándolo''- Pronto podrás relacionarte mejor con los demás Pokémon, es cuestión de confianza Toshiro: Ya veo... Espero que así sea -''Sonríe''- Elkie: Yo veré que encuentro -''Camina atrás hasta llegar a una hierba''- Toshiro: Ok... -''Se levanta''- (Ahora qué hago? :v) Los dos un poco alejados empezaron a rebuscar aunque Elkie tenía cierta característica que siempre atraía a los Pokémon por alguna razón y era su olor particular, no sería una excepción que en éste momento se aplicase esa habilidad. Por lo cual, al poco tiempo sintió un rasguño en su pantorrilla, ella no usaba medias así que lo sintió, ésto ocasionó que con el Mudkip de Toshiro en brazos casi se cayese aunque logró mantenerse en pie. Elkie: ¡Auch! -Mira hacia abajo- ¿Huh?... Holis :3 Skitty: Hai c: Elkie: -Se agacha y acaricia al Skitty- ¿Cómo estás? uwu Skitty: -''Salta a las piernas agachadas de Elkie''- :3 Elkie: -''Toma su bolso pero se cae una PokéBall''- Carajo... La curiosidad de Skitty salió a flote por lo cual se acercó a la PokéBall y tocó el botón entrando en ella y automáticamente emitió un destello. Elkie: Santo padre, que pasividad la de ésta Skitty, nalgas prontas. :v ---- Toshiro: -''Empieza a caminar en dirección Random''- Vamos Mud... ¿Mudkip? Bien... -''Saca a Poochyena de su PokéBall''- No fue tanto recto caminando hasta que encontró un Taillow apoyado en un arbusto relajándose con el sol de la tarde. Toshiro: A mi señal Poochyena, es nuestra oportunidad -''Viendo al Taillow detrás de un arbusto''- 1... 2... 3, Ve Poochyena! Poochyena: -''Va hacia el Taillow''- ¡Ahí te voy weeeeee! ---- Elkie: -''Sube a Torchic y lo pone en su bolsa''- Torchic: Calentito :3 Elkie: -''Guarda la PokéBall de Skitty''- Vamos tu y yo amigo. -''Con Mudkip en brazos''- c: ---- Toshiro: ¡Usa placaje! Poochyena: -''Intenta usar placaje, pero Taillow lo esquiva-'' Taillow: -''Usa picotazo repetidas veces contra Poochyena''- ¡¿Por qué me atacas?! ¡¿Eres un acosador?! ¡Maldito machista opresor, te voy a demandar! Poochyena'': ¡Aiudaaaaaa! '''Elkie: -''Mira a Toshiro a lo lejos''- ¿Puedes ver que está pasando allá, amigo? -''Preguntó a Mudkip''- Toshiro: ¡Poochyena, no! -''Lo regresa a su PokéBall''- Taillow: -''Mira a Toshiro''- ¿Tu también vienes a acosarme? Maldito machista opresoooooor >:v -''Vuela hacia Toshiro''- Toshiro: Dejameeee -''Corre hacia cualquier parte''- Elkie: WTF? -''Se empieza a acercar''- Toshiro: ¡Alejate de mí! Taillow: ¡No! ¡Tu alejate de mí! Toshiro: ¡Pero tú me estás siguiendo! :'V Taillow: ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Aparte de acosador, manipulas información a tu favor! >:V Toshiro: ESTÁ LOCAAAAAA Elkie: No rías Mudkip, intenta parecer serio... -''Se acerca un poco más''- Toshiro: -''Se tropieza con la raíz de un arbol''- Taillow: -''Comienza a usar picotazo vs Toshiro''- Toshiro: AAAAAH AIUDAAAAA Elkie: -''Llega hasta el lugar''- Oh baia, khe intenzo Toshiro: Elkieeee, aiudameeeee :v '''Elkie: -''Se recuesta en un árbol''- Machista opresor. Toshiro: KHAAAAA Taillow: Muera maldito machista >:v Elkie: ¿Niegas que eres un machista opresor? :U Toshiro: Sí, lo niego >:'v Elkie: Toncs no te ayudo. Toshiro: AAAAAAAAH Poochyena: -''Sale de su PokéBall y usa placaje sobre Taillow''- Taillow: ¿Te atreviste a tocarme maldito opresor? Poochyena: -''Gruñendo''- Toshiro: -''Se pone de pié''- Elkie: -''Silbando DNA''- Taillow: -''Usa picotazo hacia Poochyena''- Toshiro: -''Lanza una PokéBall hacia Taillow, esta lo absorbe sin que pueda reaccionar''- Seguramente salga de la PokéBall, así que ahora que tenemos tiempo... VAMONOS A LA VERGA WEY -''Corre''- Poochyena: -''Corre detrás de Toshiro''- Elkie: Ya me había puesto cómoda >:V -''Empieza a correr detrás de Toshiro y Poochyena''- Toshiro: -''Corriendo like Usain Bolt''- Elkie: ¿Ah si? -''Empieza a correr like Usain Bolt but con Sonic''- Toshiro: -''Corriendo like Brayan después de asaltar''- Elkie: DASHI RUN RUN RUN -''¿Es obvio, no?''- Toshiro: ia me cansé :'v -''Se cansa''- Elkie: -''Llega hasta donde está Toshiro''- Que débil eres :U Toshiro: Ya te había dicho que me canso rapido... Y gracias por nada :'v '''Elkie: No te aguantas una, que gay. Toshiro: -''Sigue caminando sin responder''- Elkie: Y mudo momentáneo al parecer. Toshiro: -''Sigue caminando''- Vamos Poochyena... Mudkip... Elkie: -''Voltea los ojos y se va en dirección opuesta''- Y así te haces llamar hombre. Toshiro: Dí lo que quieras... -''Sigue caminando''- Elkie: Lo que quieras. -''Se va del lugar''- Toshiro: -''Se da cuenta de que la acaba de cagar''- (Demonios... No debí haber actuado así... Pero... Ya ni modo, debo seguir, ahora... Espero salir vivo de aquí '') -''Continúa caminando- Elkie: Ese tipo necesita clases de sarcasmo. Toshiro: (Aunque claro, casi me deja morir :v) Poochyena, Mudkip, ¿Qué hacemos? Mudkip: Volver con Elkie :'v Poochyena: Buscar comida :v Toshiro: Por Arceus, no sé que hacer :'v ---- Elkie: De verdad, era un pinche pájaro con problemas hormonales, debía dejar que aprendiese, ese tipo tiene serios problemas de dependencia. Torchic: Yo... yo... ¡Zoi un kkguat! Elkie: -Suspira- En algún momento volverá, ese niño no es nada sin mi :u Elkie: -''Llega a la ciudad''- Muy bien ¿Quieres ir a entrenar? Torchic: ¡Zy! Elkie: Entonces vamos, busquemos a algunos domingueros. ---- Toshiro: Em... Pues... Ahh Dios... -''Bloqueo mental''- Mudkip: Elkie vuelve a casa. :'v Toshiro: Bueno, no queda mas que seguir, y ver qué hacer para no morir, vamos. Poochyena: Ste men, ya rugió. Toshiro: -''Caminando''- Uf... Tengo hambre :'v ¿Ustedes? Mudkip: Sí, un poco u.u Poochyena: La dvd sí :v Toshiro: Creo que ya estamos por salir de este lugar... Sigamos adelante ---- Elkie: -''Camina''- Tipa alv 1: ¡Oye, me gusta tu pestaña izquierda, es hora de luchar! -''Turutunuruturu TAN TAN TAN TAN TAN TAN TAN''- Elkie: No mames, llégate. -''Torchic sale de su bolsa''- Tipa alv 1: -''Saca un Wrumple''- Elkie: Rili nigga? .-. ¡Arañazo! Tipa: ¡Diparo demora! Wrumple: -''Un golpe crítico, con bonificación de STAB inexsistente, queda como ganador Corea Del Sur ante éste partidazo contra Alemania, Krilin no murió y Goku encontró el One Piece y se convirtió en el Hokage de Ciudad Gótica.''- Elkie: Vaya, no sabía que podíamos hacer eso... Que digo... Pero que baja defensa, págame :v ---- Toshiro: Creo que ya estamos por salir de este lugar... Sigamos adelante El siguió caminando con la mente ciertamente nublada ante el hecho de que ni sabía en dónde estaba parado. Toshiro: -''Caminando, se vuelve a tropezar con otra raíz''- Vale madreees -''Se queda tirado''- ...No puedo... No puedo seguir sólo... -Se sienta en el suelo- Ahora qué voy a hacer? Poochyena: ¡¿Ir a comer y dejar las cursilerías de que no puedes seguir solo?! Toshiro: -''Se sienta recargado en un arbol''- No debí haber actuado así... No puedo continuar sólo :'v ---- Elkie: -''Se va del lugar''- No sé tu, pero yo quiero ir a acosar a ese wey. Torchic: ¿A quién? Elkie: Ya tu sabeeeeeh 7u7 Torchic: 7w7 No enserio, no c kien es Elkie: ¡Pendeja! -''Empieza a caminar''- Torchic: ¡Oieeee! -''Corriendo para alcanzarla''- Elkie: Según sé vive por aquí... Creo ---- Toshiro: Mudkip... Poochyena... Lo siento... Mudkip: Tranquilo u.u -''Se pone junto a Toshiro''- Poochyena: No hay pex carnal. Toshiro: Alv, no nos quedaremos a morir aquí, sigamos, y a ver que demonios pasa -''Se levanta y empieza a caminar, Mudkip y Poochyena le siguen el paso''- Toshiro: -''Decide cargar a Mudkip, y continúa caminando''- Toshiro: Em... Supongo que... Por aquí... Em... (Al diablo, intentaré algo que no he hecho en años :v) -''Intenta trepar un arbol para tener mejor vista del lugar''- ---- Elkie: Está allí, escóndete -''Agarra a Torchic y se tira a un arbusto''- Torchic: ¿Cual es? ¿El de pelo azul? Elkie: ¡Claro que no! Torchic: Awebo :v Elkie: -''Mirando por el arbusto''- Urgot, pero que tabla... ¿Te das cuenta de que la cara no dice del cuerpo? Es un papasito beio pero senda tabla. Torchic: Oooh, hablas de la niña. Elkie: ¿Cual niña?... No importa... Y tiene pinches 25 años, vaya disfrute de su vida o sígame dando fanservice :U ---- Toshiro: Parece que no he perdido práctica -''Ríe, y sigue subiendo :v''- Siguió subiendo hasta que llegó hasta un lugar en el que se sentó y ver lo que podía. Toshiro: -''Estando a una altura considerable, logra apreciar la ciudad''- ¡Ahí está! SIUUUUUU Toshiro: -''Baja con la misma facilidad con la que subió''- I know da wae ---- Elkie: ¿Y se queda allí quieto o khe bhergha? :U ???: ¡Deja de acosar! Elkie: -''Se queda quieta''- Fangirl: ¡PERO OPPA YO TE AMO! ???: ¡Pero déjame quieto! Fangirl: Awebo, por usted me voy al infierno... -''Se va''- Elkie: Uuusssss, estuvo cerca -''Susurra''- ---- Poochyena: Do you know da wae mai broda? Toshiro: Yes, i know da wae Poochyena: Show me de wae Toshiro: Follow me Mudkip: ... Khe Toshiro: -''Empieza a caminar en la dirección donde está la ciudad, sus 2 Pokémon le siguen''- ---- Torchic: -''Salta y va con el chico''- Elkie: (Ya valió madre) ???: Oh, hola amiguito -''Dijo tomando a Torchic del suelo''- ???2: ¿Y ese Torchic? ???: No lo sé, solo saltó de ese arbusto -''Dijo apuntando''- Elkie: (Ya valí VERGAS!) ???2: Déjame ver -''Va al arbusto''- Elkie: (¿E-éste no es...?! KHE) ???2: -''Separa algunas hojas del arbusto''- ¿Hermanita? Elkie: ¿Tú? ¿En Hoenn? -''Se levanta''- ???2: Soy el campeón :v Elkie: Ah nu ma sicierto Steven: Aún así ¿Qué haces aquí? Elkie: Kyogre Steven: Oh, entiendo, déjame presentarte a un amigo -''Saca a Elkie del arbusto''- ---- Toshiro: -''Después de caminar un rato, logran llegar a la ciudad''- Lo... Lo logramos :D Poochyena: Si... sii... SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. Toshiro: Ahora... Vamos al Centro Pokémon a descansar... Poochyena: io tengo hambre :'v Toshiro': Comemos algo allá Mudkip: ¡Si~! Toshiro: -''Camina por la ciudad buscando el Centro Pokémon''- Poochyena: ¡DELE QUE YA VOY POR TI SEÑOR COMIDA! Toshiro: -Encuentra el Centro Pokémon- Genial, ahí está! -Entra- ¡Que alguien me explique! A ver, Elkie y Steven son hermanos lo que haría que ella es Elkie Stone pero su apellido es Park ¡¿Qué clase de majia poquemon es ésta?! ¡AAAH! ¿Algún día responderemos ésto? Toshiro y Elkie se separaron y mientras que ella sigue como si nada, reencontrándose con su hermano el chico con episodios ciertamente extraños empieza ¿Algo nuevo? No lo sé, descúbranlo pronto en otra entrega de... POLOS OPUESTOS Notas por los autores Phany: A partir de ahora llámenme diosa, al fin logré terminar ésto, sin entrar en locura `¡Yupi! Espero les guste y Nico... ¿Has flipao, eh? Dices que está inactiva y PUM, venimos y actualizamos, eeeeeeeh 7u7 okno, hola k hace y bai k hace. Pearl: Espero que les haya gustado este cap, y, realmente agradecería que comentaran su opinion respecto a este, hacernos saber qué les parece y, desde luego, cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida ;v Categoría: Polos Opuestos Categoría: Capítulos de PO Categoría: Capítulos Categoría: Phany-Chan Categoría: Pearl-Kun